Feliz Navidad
by Takari95
Summary: "Y le susurró unas palabras al oído..." - Fic del Foro Proyecto 1- 8 dedicado a Genee por Navidad - Taiora, Joumi, Kenkari


**-Feliz Navidad-**

**Este fic es uno de los fics del Proyecto 1-8. Va dedicada a mi querida Genee, espero que le guste muchísimo y que haga que su Navidad sea aún mejor :)**

─¡Sora! – el chico buscaba a toda prisa a su mejor amiga por los pasillos del instituto. Se suponía que habían quedado hacía un rato junto con los demás Niños Elegidos pero ella no había aparecido. A decir verdad, últimamente Sora estaba muy ocupada porque había salido elegida como delegada de la clase y tenía que asistir a una serie de reuniones antes de Navidad. Además, era la representante de todos los que iban a graduarse en secundaria y era la encargada de ir organizando los detalles de la celebración. Tai irrumpió en la sala de reuniones pero cuando entró se dio cuenta de que allí ya no había nadie. Nadie salvo una chica que se había quedado dormida recostada sobre la mesa. El moreno se acercó a la joven pelirroja, la miró, la pobre parecía estar agotada. Se quitó la cazadora que llevaba y se la echó sobre los hombros antes de tomar asiento junto a ella. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el rostro tranquilo de la muchacha.

* * *

Mimi seguía mirando el reloj a cada minuto, se volvía cada dos por tres a mirar por la esquina por la que tendrían que aparecer Sora y Tai en cualquier momento. Sus manos se removían inquietas, no paraba de morderse levemente el labio inferior, no cesaba de dar leves golpecitos contra el asfalto con la punta de sus botas. Había venido desde lejos por Navidad y tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus mejores amigos así que por su bien ya les valía aparecer en menos de treinta segundos. Izzy y Matt la miraban con una sonrisa, era gracioso ver a Mimi nerviosa como si estuviese en una primera cita.

─No te preocupes, Mimi. Tai traerá a Sora.

─¿Es que teníais que ir al instituto hasta en un día como hoy? Por Dios, ¡que es Nochebuena!

─Somos los que nos vamos a graduar, hoy hemos estado hablando de cómo va a ser la celebración. Hemos aprovechado el día de hoy porque no había nadie de otros cursos que nos pudiese molestar.

─¿Y por qué Sora se ha tenido que quedar hasta tarde?

─Todavía no es tan tarde, son las seis – dijo Matt clavando sus ojos azules en los de la castaña.

─Para mí en el momento en el que oscurece ya es tarde.

─Sora se ha tenido que quedar más porque había una reunión, es la delegada de la clase – explicó Izzy con paciencia.

─¿Y los demás?

─T.K., Kari y el resto vendrán ahora, ya han llamado.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por detrás de los chicos. Matt e Izzy se giraron y saludaron al pobre de Joe que venía caminando bastante deprisa. En cuanto el chico llegó emitió un fuerte suspiro, apoyó las manos en las rodillas intentado recuperar el aliento pero Mimi se lo impidió al darle un fuerte abrazo.

─¡Joe! – la chica le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechaba con fuerza. El muchacho se incorporó con un leve sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas a pesar de que éstas ya estaban algo rojas por la carrera que se había pegado para llegar desde su casa hasta el parque en el que habían quedado. Sin querer se le había pasado la hora mientras estudiaba y le había tocado ducharse y cambiarse de ropa a toda prisa – Me alegro de verte.

─Yo también – dijo el chico mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo que tenía levemente húmedo y se recolocaba las gafas ajustándolas sobre el puente de la nariz.

─¿Qué tal estás? – siguió preguntando Mimi, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

─Bien, bien. Estaba estudiando – dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente. No sabía ni porqué se sonrojaba pero, a veces, cuando estaba con Mimi le ocurría.

─Veo que no has cambiado en nada, me alegro mucho – admitió ella guiñando un ojo.

─¡Chicos! – la voz de T.K. fue escuchada por los cuatro allí presentes. Mimi, Matt, Izzy y Joe se giraron para ver a los demás elegidos que llegaban en aquel momento. Mimi no tardó en reunirse con Yolei y Kari, fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo con sus amigas. Aunque no se olvidó de saludar a ninguno de los chicos.

─¿Todavía no ha llegado mi hermano con Sora? – preguntó Kari. Mimi negó con la cabeza.

─Podríamos ir yendo hacia el templo, le enviaré un mensaje a Tai diciéndole que les esperamos allí – apuntó Matt. A pesar de que Mimi refunfuñó al final aceptó y empezaron a hacer camino hacia el templo. Normalmente, iban al templo para fin de año pero el templo había decidido abrir sus puertas desde el día de Nochebuena para que la gente fuera, se divirtiera en los puestos y pudiera pedir sus deseos para el año nuevo. De manera que ya que Mimi había venido por unos días, qué mejor que ir con los amigos a celebrar todos juntos la Nochebuena.

* * *

Sora se removió en la silla, movió el rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada sobre una superficie lisa y algo dura. Entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue el tablero verde de una de las mesas de la sala de reuniones del Consejo de estudiantes. Lo segundo que vio fue una chaqueta que le cubría los hombros, la abrigaba. Lo siguiente que vio al girar la cabeza fue a Tai, que sentado a su lado la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Tai…

─Buenos días, bella durmiente – la muchacha se enderezó en la silla, bostezó. Miró a su amigo con detenimiento.

─¿Qué hora es? – preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par, había vuelto a la realidad. Y la realidad era que había quedado con Mimi y los demás para ir al templo.

─Son las seis y media.

─Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no me has despertado? – dijo ella dejando caer los hombros, Mimi estaría subiéndose por las paredes. No obstante, Tai seguía sonriendo, le puso una mano en la cabeza y le acarició el pelo. Una oleada de calidez recorrió el cuerpo de Sora de la cabeza a los pies e hizo que apareciese un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─Últimamente estás esforzándote mucho, Sora. Se te veía tan a gusto que…

─Gracias, Tai – la muchacha sonrió. El chico siempre sabía qué era lo que necesitaba en cada momento, sabía cuando estaba bien y cuando no, sabía cuando necesitaba que le dedicasen una sonrisa o cuando necesitaba descansar. Simplemente, lo sabía. El chico se levantó, ella imitó su gesto, salieron de la clase y abandonaron el recinto. Una vez en la calle, Sora cayó en la cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesta encima la chaqueta del chico y que éste únicamente llevaba una camiseta. La pelirroja hizo ademán de quitarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela pero él se lo impidió con un gesto.

─Estoy bien. No te preocupes – susurró el muchacho mientras le volvía a colocar bien la chaqueta sobre los hombros. La proximidad de Tai provocó que la chica volviese a sonrojarse. Alzó el rostro y sus ojos rubíes se encontraron directamente con los ojos color chocolate de Tai. Permanecieron estudiándose el uno al otro durante unos minutos, acariciándose con la mirada, hasta que algo rompió el contacto visual. Ese algo fue un pequeño copo de nieve que se deslizó entre los dos hasta posarse en las manos de Sora. Ambos alzaron la cabeza para mirar al cielo y ver como pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer suavemente.

─Está nevando…

─Qué bonito – murmuró la muchacha. Bien es verdad, que no era la primera vez que nevaba, sin embargo, aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza siempre la embriagaba. La hacía sentir como una niña pequeña de nuevo, una niña llena de ilusiones. Miró a su amigo que se había quedado mirando los pequeños copos que bajaban del cielo oscuro con los ojos brillantes. Sí, él también se sentía como ella. La muchacha le cogió la mano y le dio un leve tirón para sacarlo de su ensoñación. El chico sonrió, apretó suavemente los dedos de ella entre los suyos.

─Vamos, que sino Mimi sí que me matará por tardar tanto en traerte – el muchacho tiró de ella, ambos empezaron a correr calle abajo cogidos de la mano mientras los copitos de nieve les rozaban los rostros. Sora no pudo evitar estallar en risas, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz, en los últimos meses no había tenido mucho tiempo libre. Y, sin embargo, en su ocupada vida, Tai siempre le daba ese momento de libertad cuando lo necesitaba.

* * *

─Oh, ¡cuántas luces! – dijo Mimi emocionada al llegar a la entrada del templo. Todos los demás corroboraron la afirmación de ella, la verdad es que ese año estaba precioso todo. Los Elegidos empezaron a escabullirse entre la gente que, como ellos, entraba y salía del recinto. No obstante, Kari se detuvo al notar que uno de sus compañeros había quedado rezagado y parecía tener intenciones de marcharse. Sin decir nada a los demás, se apartó y siguió a Ken entre la multitud. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomó por la manga del abrigo e hizo que se volviera. La muchacha se volvió y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a la castaña allí. Había procurado que nadie notase su ausencia pero al parecer no había sido lo bastante cauteloso.

─¿Dónde vas? – preguntó la chica con dulzura –. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

El chico giró la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kari tomó la mano del muchacho intentando infundirle ánimos, algo no iba bien. Puede que Ken fuese callado pero nunca se había apartado de ella o de los demás, algo le sucedía.

─¿Podemos marcharnos de aquí? Hay demasiada gente – susurró mientras se aflojaba un poco la bufanda que llevaba enrollada en el cuello.

─Claro, podemos ir allí detrás, cerca de la zona del templo, hay un mirador desde donde se puede ver la ciudad. Ven – la chica le tomó la mano y lo sacó de allí. Salieron del lugar donde circulaba la gente, cruzaron unos pocos árboles y llegaron al mirador. Ken se apoyó en la barandilla, observando con los ojos muy abiertos la ciudad iluminada.

─¿A que es bonito? – dijo la chica colocándose a su altura – T.K. me lo enseñó hace un par de años.

La mano de Ken aferrada a la barandilla temblaba ligeramente. Kari al darse cuenta de ello, la cubrió con la suya. El chico la miró.

─Kari…

─Dime qué te pasa.

* * *

Tras la larga carrera, Tai y Sora empezaron a subir las escaleras del templo. Sora tuvo que detenerse para recobrar el aliento y Tai la imitó. El muchacho se sentó unos escalones por arriba de donde ella estaba todavía de pie. La joven intentó subir los escalones que le separaban para sentarse junto a su amigo pero sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada, tropezó y cayó hacia adelante. La chica colocó sus brazos para protegerse del golpe pero unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente y la atraparon antes de que cayera completamente. Sora se encontró con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Tai que se había estirado para cogerla antes de que se hiciese daño.

─Deberías ir con más cuidado, Sora – dijo el muchacho riendo – cualquiera podría aprovechar el momento para abrazarte.

La chica enrojeció violentamente y golpeó con los puños suavemente el pecho de Tai. Llevaban ya un tiempo con bromas de ese tipo, parecía que se estaban acercando cada vez más, parecía que estaban explorando nuevos sentimientos. Se arrodilló frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

─No digas tonterías – dijo ella volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

─No digo tonterías – dijo él con la voz calmada.

─Sí, las dices – replicó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

─No lo hago – contestó él y cuando lo hizo estaba serio.

─Tai – el moreno esbozó una sonrisa, acarició la mejilla de Sora con los dedos y la dejó caer recorriendo su brazo hasta coger su mano.

─Sora, yo…

El ruido del móvil de Tai les hizo dar un respingo. El muchacho lo sacó de su bolsillo, era Matt. Tanto él como Sora dejaron escapar un leve suspiro antes de que el moreno contestase. Desde el otro lado de la línea, Mimi los instó a que apareciesen lo más pronto posible o se enfadaría con ellos. Sora no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y Tai la secundó, Mimi era muy graciosa cuando se enfadaba. Tai se levantó, le tendió la mano a Sora para ayudarla y ambos reemprendieron el camino hacia el interior del templo.

* * *

La nieve seguía cayendo suavemente y eso solo hacía que la vista de la ciudad desde el mirador fuera todavía más hermosa de lo que ya lo era. Sin embargo, Ken no estaba disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad sino que se había quedado prendado de los ojos de Kari. La mirada de ella era tan cálida… Le daba la sensación de que aquella muchacha podía ver a través de todas las barreras que intentaba interponer entre él y el resto del mundo.

─Ken, sé que te pasa algo, ¿qué ocurre?

Ken se mordía el labio inferior, nunca le había importado superar los obstáculos por su cuenta pero ahora que sabía lo que era tener amigos, lo que sabía lo que era la amistad, cada vez le resultaba más difícil no acudir en su ayuda. Miró a Kari a los ojos y supo que no iba a poder resistirlo más, ella sabía lo que le ocurría, estaba seguro de que los sabía pero era consciente de que quería que él lo dijese, que fuera él quien abriese su corazón.

─No me ha gusta demasiado la Navidad – empezó diciendo el chico –. Desde que tuvo lugar el accidente de mi hermano nada ha sido igual, las Navidades no han vuelto a ser completamente felices, ni para mis padres ni para mí. Encima yo lo empeoré al convertirme en Digimon Emperador, hice sufrir mucho a las personas a que quiero y… aunque ya han pasado tres años, sigo teniendo miedo de equivocarme… – La mano de Ken volvió a temblar así que Kari se la cogió con más firmeza, infundiéndole ánimo para seguir –. En los momentos en los que pienso eso siento que la Oscuridad quiere acecharme, está pendiente de mí, alerta para arrastrarme de nuevo y…

─Tienes miedo – Ken abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Esas dos palabras eran exactamente las que iba a pronunciar antes de que Kari se le adelantara.

* * *

─¿Qué te ha dicho Tai, Mimi? – dijo Matt mientras cogía su móvil de las manos de la castaña. Había insistido tanto que al final había acabado cediéndole el aparato para que llamase a aquellos dos.

─Me ha dicho que ya están aquí – todos asintieron mientras seguían avanzando entre la multitud en dirección al templo. Matt e Izzy se detuvieron unos momentos en uno de los tenderetes para comprarse algo de comer mientras que Yolei, Cody y T.K. optaron por jugar a pescar los pececitos que había en un estanque.

─Espero que vengan pronto – murmuró Mimi observando a sus amigos.

─Si Tai te ha dicho que ya estaban ahí, no te preocupes – dijo Joe ajustándose las gafas que le resbalaban – ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa hoy?

La joven se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a juguetear con la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha. Siempre que volvía a Japón se ponía nerviosa, ver a sus amigos una vez al año no era sencillo, cada año le costaba más marcharse. Cada vez que iba de visita, el estómago se le cerraba hasta que no veía a todos sus amigos y comprobaba que la recordaban y la seguían queriendo.

─Simplemente, tengo muchas ganas de verlos… Hace un año ya desde la última vez.

─Nosotros… siempre nos acordamos mucho de ti – dijo él sin alzar demasiado la voz, solo lo suficiente para que la castaña lo escuchara. La muchacha se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, con la boca entreabierta.

─Gracias, Joe – dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

─¿Acaso no te dije que Mimi nos iba a matar? – dijo Sora mientras avanzaba detrás de Tai por la entrada del templo. El chico la llevaba cogida de la mano para no perderla entre toda aquella gente que como ellos había querido aprovechar aquel día de fiesta para salir a pasear.

─Puedes echarme la culpa a mí, Sora – dijo Tai con una sonrisa. Se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta que finalmente Tai localizó a Matt y, posteriormente, a los demás. Sora y Tai se detuvieron junto al rubio que estaba comiendo unas bolitas de pulpo pero antes de que pudiesen siquiera saludar, Mimi los abrazó con fuerza a ambos, rodeándoles con sus brazos.

─¿Habéis tardado mucho , sabéis? – los regañó la castaña mientras se separaba de ellos al tiempo que se enjuagaba las lágrimas. Sora no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cariñosa y Tai le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a Mimi antes de revolverle un poco el pelo.

─Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, he entretenido a Sora – Mimi infló los mofletes hasta límites insospechados antes de refugiarse en los brazos de Tai hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. El moreno correspondió al abrazo al sentir como su camiseta se empapaba. Aquello ya había pasado los últimos años, Mimi siempre acababa llorando, la pobre – Vamos, mujer. Ya estás aquí con todos nosotros, queremos verte sonreír – Sora observaba la escena de cerca, los últimos años había ocurrido lo mismo y Tai había repetido aquellas mismas palabras… Y, al escucharlas de nuevo, Sora sintió una leve punzada en el estómago.

* * *

─¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ken, atónito.

─Lo sé porque hay ocasiones en las que siento lo mismo que tú. No hace falta que te recuerde, supongo, que en algunos aspectos tú y yo no somos tan dispares. A veces, yo también siento el aliento de la Oscuridad en la nuca, puedo escuchar el rugir de las olas del Mar Oscuro y puedo escuchar la voz de Dragomon en el interior de mi cabeza. Pero, es en esos momentos cuando más busco el apoyo de los demás – la muchacha esbozó una cálida sonrisa antes de proseguir –. Puedes temerle a la Oscuridad pero no debes temer a tus seres queridos, porque ellos no te van a negar la ayuda cuando más lo necesites.

Mimi se separó de Tai y él le secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con las manos.

─¿Mejor? – los ojos de Mimi brillaron al mirar a Tai antes de afirmar contundentemente con la cabeza. Una nueva punzada atizó el estómago de Sora al descifrar la mirada de su amiga. ¿Acaso Mimi…? Los Elegidos empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el templo, todos menos Sora que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Una mano moviéndose ante sus ojos la hizo volver a la realidad –. ¿Sora?

La pelirroja pasó de largo de Tai para reunirse con los demás. El chico se quedó estático, ¿Sora lo había evitado?

─¿Con quién hablas tú cuando no te sientes bien? – preguntó el chico a Kari.

─Pues, normalmente hablo con mi hermano, con Yolei, T.K. o Sora. Son mis principales puntos de apoyo. Hay veces que ni ellos pueden ayudarme del todo pero lo intentan, hacen que los malos ratos sean menos malos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

─¿Con quién crees que podría… yo…? – el chico negó con la cabeza antes de acabar la frase pero Kari colocó una mano en su mejilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. En ese momento, Ken se sintió completamente al descubierto y, sinceramente, la sensación le resultó agradable.

─Puedes hablar conmigo, por ejemplo. O puedes hablar con Davis, sabes que él quiere ser tu amigo de verdad, se esfuerza mucho por estar a tu lado, por entenderte. También puedes hablar con Cody y con T.K…

─Creo que ellos todavía no me han perdonado, no puedo pedirles eso…

─Estoy segura de que te han perdonado y que no dudarán en ayudarte si lo necesitas. Y ya mejor no hablemos de Yolei, ¿no? – dijo Kari con una sonrisa. Ken se sonrojó levemente, se mordió el labio inferior.

─Kari… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

─Claro – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

─¿Puedo abrazarte? – ella abrió los ojos un poco, no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, aceptó encantada. Abrió los brazos para estrechar el cuerpo de su amigo entre ellos. A pesar de los abrigos, Kari podía sentir el delgado cuerpo de Ken que temblaba ligeramente. Para reconfortarlo, la chica empezó a pasarle una de sus manos por la espalda. Él hundió el rostro en el pelo de la muchacha mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con fuerza, acercándola a él. El chico cerró los ojos, nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad ni tanta calidez. Nunca nadie se había esforzado y preocupado por hacerlo sentir mejor, por llenar ese vacío que a veces se formaba en su interior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía miedo y no lo sentía porque no podía escuchar la voz de Dragomon amenazándolo con arrastrarlo a las tinieblas – Kari…

Ella depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico antes de susurrarle al oído unas palabras.

* * *

Mimi saltó de alegría en cuanto consiguieron llegar a la explanada donde se encontraba el edificio del templo desde la que se iban a poder ver muy bien los fuegos artificiales que empezarían a las doce de la noche para felicitar la navidad a todos los asistentes. Vio una caseta de esas en las que se predecía la fortuna, se giró, cogió a Matt y Joe de la mano y se dirigió hacia allí. Tai al verlo no pudo evitar estallar en risas porque Mimi enseguida fue secundada por Yolei que arrastró tras de sí a Izzy y Cody y T.K. y Davis no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlos. El moreno se giró a sus espaldas y vio a Sora unos pasos atrás, con la cabeza gacha. Dentro de su cazadora parecía más pequeña de lo que era. Se acercó a la muchacha y le tocó la mejilla con el dedo índice, no obstante, ella giró el rostro de una forma un tanto brusca para evitar el contacto.

─Sora…

─¡Tai, Sora! – Mimi llegó con dos papeles de la suerte, uno para cada uno de ellos. El chico tomó el suyo, lo abrió. La castaña se inclinó para ver la frase que le había tocado a Tai. Éste sonrió al ver que la frase decía: "Esta noche tu sueño se hará realidad."

─Mira, Tai. Te he traído suerte – el chico rio y, una vez más, revolvió el cabello de Mimi. Esta empezó a refunfuñar y ambos se enzarzaron en una ligera discusión. Sora apretó los puños, ¿por qué demonios se tenía que sentir así? ¿Por qué tenía que afectarle tanto que Tai estuviese con otras chicas? ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto el abrazo de antes entre él y Mimi? Abrió su papeleta de la suerte: "Sé sincera contigo misma y vencerás."

Al cabo de un rato, Ken y Kari aparecieron juntos y se reunieron con los demás. EL pobre de Ken fue blanco de las preguntas incesantes de Davis que no cesaba de preguntarle dónde había ido con Kari y qué había hecho con ella durante ese lapso de tiempo. La pequeña Yagami se aproximó a Sora y le tiró de la manga de la cazadora, la pelirroja estaba más callada y apagada que de costumbre. Cuando se giró, Kari vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se apresuró a sacarla de allí antes de que nadie la viera.

─¿Qué te pasa, Sora? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – preguntó Kari preocupada mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse en un banco que había cerca de una fuente en la parte trasera del templo. El cuerpo de Sora era sacudido por sollozos intermitentes y las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su rostro.

─Kari – la pelirroja se refugió en los brazos de su amiga.

─Vamos, Sora, por favor. No llores. Iré a buscar a las chicas y enseguida vuelvo – Sora cerró los ojos aunque eso no evitó que las lágrimas siguiesen cayendo. Ser sincera consigo misma era mucho más doloroso de lo que ella había esperado, dolía darse cuenta de que estabas profundamente enamorada de tu mejor amigo y que no podía confesarle tus sentimientos por dos razones. La primera de ellas porque una de tus mejores amigas también se había enamorado de él y, la segunda, porque por nada del mundo echarías por la borda años de amistad.

Tai detuvo a su hermana al verla volver de detrás del templo, la cogió por los hombros.

─¿Dónde está Sora? – el chico estaba serio, Sora llevaba ya un buen rato comportándose de manera rara y, para colmo, ahora no la encontraba por ningún sitio.

─Hermano… yo…

─Kari, dime donde está Sora, ¿qué le pasa?

─No sé qué le pasa, pero está llorando, hermano. La he llevado detrás del templo, donde está la fuente. Iba a buscar a las chicas para que vinieran conmigo…

─Ya voy yo – dijo el chico antes de soltar a su hermana y empezar a correr hacia el lugar donde le había indicado Kari. Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, Sora ya no estaba – ¡Sora! ¡Sora! – el moreno golpeó con el puño un árbol cercano –. ¿Dónde estás?

La pelirroja se había marchado del lugar nada más perdió de vista a Kari entre la gente. Lo único que le apetecía era perderse entre la gente, que nadie la encontrara y así no tener que hablar con nadie.

Tai volvió inmediatamente al lugar donde estaban el resto de sus amigos y Mimi fue la primera que se percató de que algo no iba bien. La castaña se acercó a su amigo y le cogió la mano al darse cuenta de que la tenía golpeada.

─No encuentro a Sora, Mimi. No la encuentro – Kari escuchó la frase de su hermano y bajó la cabeza, no tendría que haber dejado sola a Sora.

─¿No tienes idea de dónde puede haber ido? ¿Por qué se ha marchado?

─No lo sé. Vamos, te acompaño a buscarla – Mimi tomó la mano del castaño y lo arrastró consigo en pos de Sora. La pelirroja había bajado a la zona de los tenderetes donde se había detenido a observar algunos de los puestos, intentando pasar desapercibida, alerta por si veía alguno de sus compañeros.

Mimi caminaba rápidamente y los bucles que se le formaban en el cabello saltaban con cada paso que daba la muchacha. Tai iba a su lado caminando a un ritmo similar.

─Oye, Mimi…

─¿Qué? – dijo la chica mirándolo sin detenerse. El chico se detuvo y metió las manos en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

─¿Puedo confesarte algo?

─Claro, lo que sea – dijo la chica. Mimi se quedó quieta a unos pasos de él, parecía que ninguno de los dos se percataba del río de gente que pasaba a su lado yendo y viniendo.

─Sabes que hace tres años, un día como éste, Sora fue al camerino de Matt con unas galletas en la mano a confesarle sus sentimientos – la chica asintió –. Lo cierto es que ese día yo cometí un grave error, fui un cobarde, no hice lo que tenía que hacer y la dejé marchar.

─Tai, eso no es verdad, tú querías que Sora fuera feliz…

─Entonces, tú me confesaste ciertos sentimientos también y sé que nunca te di una respuesta – Mimi le puso un dedo sobre los labios antes de que continuara.

─No hace falta que continúes, Tai – dijo ella con dulzura –. Desde el momento en que me confesé me di cuenta de que tu respuesta, llegase cuando llegase, nunca iba a ser afirmativa. Sé que estás enamorado de Sora, muy enamorado. Lo estabas cuando la empujaste a salir con Matt, lo estabas cuando ellos rompieron un año más tarde y, lo estás ahora mismo. Sora es la chica a la que quieres y ni yo ni ninguna otra vamos a poder competir contra ella. Por eso, me conformo con que cada año me abraces fuerte y me digas que no llore cada vez que os veo a todos – terminó ella con la voz un tanto quebrada. Tai no pudo evitar rodearla con los brazos y estrecharla entre ellos.

─Mimi… Gracias.

─¿Por qué? – dijo ella enjuagándose las lágrimas que habían saltado de sus ojos.

─No lo sé, pero necesitaba dártelas.

─Bueno, venga, no te entretengas, hay que encontrar a Sora.

Los dos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, con rapidez entre la gente, salieron de la zona de los tenderetes y antes de llegar a las escaleras, Tai vio una cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y unos cuantos copos de nieve volvieron a caer del cielo nocturno. Caían lentamente sobre los que paseaban por el templo entre luces y adornos para llegar a la explanada desde donde ver los fuegos artificiales que empezarían dentro de poco. Mimi se quedó parada cuando faltaba poco para alcanzar a Sora al pie de las escaleras, Tai al notarlo se detuvo pero enseguida Mimi le hizo un gesto para que siguiera, ella tenía que quedarse allí. El chico sonrió, ahora era otra persona el que lo empujaba a él. Apartó a algunos transeúntes que iban a contracorriente y atrapó el brazo de Sora justo antes de que ella empezara a descender por los escalones del templo. La chica se volteó con rapidez un tanto asustada por el repentino tirón que había sufrido, sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Tai allí se quedó estática, con la boca entreabierta.

─¿A dónde ibas? – dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja no contestaba así que el muchacho la apartó hacia un lado donde podrían hablar más tranquilos. Apoyó a Sora contra el tronco de un árbol y colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica – Sora, ¿por qué te has marchado? – Sora desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia la gente que seguía entrando al templo. Tai intentó tomarle el rostro con la mano pero ella se apartó bruscamente y lo empujó hacia atrás – Sora…

Sora se sintió mal casi antes de empujarlo y se sintió aún peor cuando alzó la mirada y vio el rostro de perplejidad de Tai que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por Dios, ni ella misma se entendía.

─Tai…

─¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó el chico sin atreverse a acercarse de nuevo. Sora tenía la cabeza baja con lo que Tai no podía ver su expresión pero cuando la chica alzó el rostro éste estaba bañado de lágrimas. La muchacha quiso echó a correr en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Tai pero cuando llevaba unos metros corridos a toda velocidad, paró en seco, dio media vuelta y echó a correr a la misma velocidad contra Tai. Chocó con él con toda la fuerza, lo derribó. El chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza, un tanto aturdido, pero para cuando pudo siquiera abrir un ojo, Sora ya se había incorporado, había colocado una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas y una mano a cada lado de su cabeza quedando a gatas sobre él. Las lágrimas de la chica caían sobre su rostro.

─Tai…

─Sora, yo…

─¡Te quiero, Tai! – el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par como si en lugar de decirle un "te quiero" le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago –. Te quiero, es por eso que estoy así…

─Sora, no… no entiendo nada… – susurró el joven intentando profesar la información pero parecía que su cerebro inactivo en esos momentos mientras que su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza.

* * *

Los primeros fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo, los primeros murmullos de asombro se escucharon. Mimi llegó junto a sus amigos y se colocó junto a Joe que era el que estaba colocado detrás de todos. Al percibir que alguien se acercaba, el muchacho giró levemente la cabeza, se colocó las gafas y miró a Mimi.

─¿Estás bien? – preguntó en cuanto Mimi quedó a su altura. La chica se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose en su abrigo.

─Solo tengo el corazón roto, se me curará – admitió ella con calma –. Yo ya sabía que mi amor no era correspondido así que… Sin embargo, duele un poco…

─Sabes que… no soy bueno en estas cosas pero si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo él del tirón mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate – No soy ni tan guapo como Matt ni tan galán como Tai… Tú eres una chica fantástica y…

─Me basta con que seas tú mismo, Joe – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de darle un fuerte abrazo – Gracias, de verdad. ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla. El chico se puso más colorado si cabe y se llevó una mano allí donde Mimi lo había besado. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa y se aferró a su brazo para disfrutar del resto de los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

─Yo… no estoy enfadada, solo… estoy celosa…

─¿Celosa? ¿De quién?

─Me siento estúpida diciéndote esto ahora, sé que he llegado tarde – la chica se levantó de un salto, se alisó la falda del uniforme y estaba dispuesta a irse pero Tai la retuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

─Explícame de qué va esto, Sora – dijo él hablando en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima del ruido producido por los fuegos.

─Me siento estúpida porque me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti ahora que ya es tarde, ahora que ya hay otra chica. Estoy enamorada de ti…

─Sora, yo…

─Sé que Mimi es alguien importante para ti, mi tiempo pasó y yo escogí a Matt. Aquella Nochebuena en la que te dejé fuera del camerino cometí el mayor error de mi vida, Tai.

─Nunca pensé que escucharía esto, maldita sea – tomó a la chica por la cintura, llevó una mano a su nuca hundiendo los dedos en su pelo anaranjado antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella. Sora se estremeció de pies a cabeza, abrió los ojos al máximo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Tai que tan solo a unos milímetros de ella le pedía permiso para besarla de verdad. Ella enredó los brazos en torno al cuello del muchacho, enlazando las manos allí –. Mimi me confesó sus sentimientos pero nunca he podido corresponderlos porque te quiero a ti – dijo con sencillez.

─Si ahora me besas, luego pellízcame para asegurarme de que esto es real – Tai no pudo evitar reír antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella, varias veces. Finalmente, fue ella la que tomó el mando y juntó sus labios con los de él, acariciándolos con ternura. El último petardo resonó en la lejanía y Tai y Sora volvieron a la realidad. La joven se refugió en los brazos del chico, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

─Solo nos ha faltado besarnos debajo de un muérdago – dijo Tai en broma. Sora sonrió también y volvió a besarlo antes de apoyar su frente contra la de él.

─Te quiero mucho.

─Y yo a ti – susurró él mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – y… Feliz Navidad – susurró contra sus labios, antes de besarla nuevamente.

* * *

Kari le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ken y se acercó al muchacho para susurrarle al oído

─Feliz Navidad…

**Bueno, Genee, no sé qué te parecerá pero espero que te haya gustado. No es un fic con un trama espectacular pero lo he hecho con mucho cariño para endulzarte un poco más estos días de Navidad. Espero que estés bien y que hayas pasado unas felices navidades.**

**Takari95**


End file.
